1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrode master for ferroelectric recording and a method for recording on a ferroelectric recording medium using the electrode master for ferroelectric recording.
2. Description of the Related Art
As described, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-14016, a high-density record/reproducing method utilizing a ferroelectric probe memory by taking advantage of a nonlinear effect attained by permittivity has been proposed, for example, by Cho (a professor of Tohoku University). This record/reproducing method utilizes a technique of SNDM (scanning nonlinear dielectric microscopy) that can analyze dielectric materials on a nanoscale, and, at the present time, practical use of the record reproducing method is studied. Currently, a recording density of 80 Tbits/in2 has been demonstrated in the ferroelectric probe memory (“Extended Abstracts of the 68th Meeting of the Japan Society of Applied Physics,” p. 694, 7a-P13-15).
A servo tracking technique is one of techniques important for the practical use of the ferroelectric probe memory. The ferroelectric probe memory is expected as a next-generation high-density large-capacity recording medium. Accordingly, this leads to a significant increase in the amount of servo signals to be recorded on the recording medium as compared with conventional HDDs (hard disk drives) and the like.
For example, recording of servo signals one by one on the ferroelectric probe memory using, as a recording head, a needle electrode in a probe, as described, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-268894 disadvantageously requires an enormous amount of time for recording.
Further, the use of the ferroelectric probe memory as a read-only recording medium is also considered. In this case, a method for recording information at a high speed in data area is desired. Unfortunately, however, any method for simultaneously recording pieces of information on the recording medium has not been proposed.